1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ultrasound imaging systems and relates more particularly to ultrasound image reconstruction.
2. Description of the Background Art
Ultrasonic imaging is a frequently used method of analysis for examining a wide range of materials. Ultrasonic imaging is especially common in medicine because of its relatively non-invasive nature, low cost, and fast response times. Typically, ultrasonic imaging is accomplished by generating and directing ultrasonic signals into a medium under investigation using a set of ultrasound generating transducers and then observing reflections or scatterings generated at the boundaries of dissimilar materials, such as tissues within a patient, using a set of ultrasound receiving transducers. The receiving and generating transducers may be arranged in arrays and are typically different sets of transducers, but may differ only in the circuitry to which they are connected. The reflections are converted to electrical signals by the receiving transducers and then processed, using techniques known in the art, to determine the locations of echo sources. The resulting data is displayed using a display device, such as a monitor.
Typically, the ultrasonic signal transmitted into the medium under investigation is generated by applying continuous or pulsed electronic signals to an ultrasound generating transducer. The transmitted ultrasound is most commonly in the range of 1 MHz to 15 MHz. The ultrasound propagates through the medium under investigation and reflects off interfaces, such as boundaries, between adjacent tissue layers. Scattering of the ultrasonic signal is the deflection of the ultrasonic signal in random directions. Attenuation of the ultrasonic signal is the loss of ultrasonic signal as the signal travels. Reflection of the ultrasonic signal is the bouncing off of the ultrasonic signal from an object and changing its direction of travel. A reflector is an object that reflects ultrasonic signals. Transmission of the ultrasonic signal is the passing of the ultrasonic signal through a medium. As it travels, the ultrasonic energy is scattered, attenuated, reflected, and/or transmitted. The portion of the reflected or scattered signal that returns to the transducers is detected as echoes by detecting transducers. The detecting transducers convert the ultrasound echoes to electronic echo signals and, after amplification and digitization, furnishes these signals to a reconstruction unit. The reconstruction unit in turn calculates locations of echo sources. After reconstructing, the calculated positional information is used to generate two-dimensional data that can be presented as an image.
Oscillations in ultrasonic signal intensity are often called “side lobes.” Side lobes occur when the ultrasonic signal's intensity oscillates as a function of position rather than falls off monotonically as a function of distance from the center of the medium under investigation. The term “apodization” refers to the process of affecting the distribution of ultrasonic signal intensity of transducer elements to reduce side lobes.
Ultrasound imaging systems typically use a transducer array having a fixed number of transducer elements. The number of transmit and/or receive channels used by the system may be less than the number of transducer elements to lower costs and increase portability. Multiplexers typically control the size and location of active transmit and receive apertures in hardware by selecting which transducer elements are coupled to the transmit and/or receive channels. For the purposes of this application, the size of an aperture is expressed as a number of active transducer elements.
Lateral resolution is the minimum separation between two point reflectors in a medium under investigation that can produce two separate echoes with an ultrasound system. Lateral resolution may be poor if the image of a point target is too wide, and two or more closely spaced reflectors are detected as a single reflector. Sensitivity is the ability of an ultrasound system to detect weak echoes. Contrast resolution is the ability of an ultrasound system to distinguish differences in strength of adjacent echoes. Improving lateral resolution, sensitivity, and contrast resolution improves the overall performance of an ultrasound system.
There are various known methodologies for improving the lateral resolution, sensitivity, and contrast resolution in an ultrasound imaging system having a limited number of transmit and/or receive channels. For example, a synthetic transmit aperture or receive aperture improves lateral resolution, sensitivity, and contrast resolution, but results in a reduced frame rate. A synthetic receive aperture can be implemented by making two or more transmit firings in the same image area (or line) and using different receive channels for each firing using multiplexer control. The receive aperture is synthesized from all of the firings to form a larger effective receive aperture. A synthetic transmit aperture or receive aperture can also be implemented by utilizing the symmetry of some scan formats, such as linear and curved linear formats. For example, the symmetry of some scan formats results in symmetric element pairs. Shorting symmetric element pairs together in hardware increases the effective aperture during transmission or reception. However, such an implementation in hardware only extracts a single line of information per firing.
Another known methodology for improving lateral resolution, sensitivity, and contrast resolution in an ultrasound imaging system with a limited number of transmit and/or receive channels is using adaptive element pitch control through various multiplexer connections. Adaptive element pitch control is implemented in hardware through multiplexer connections and includes element skipping, element shorting, and a combination of both. Adaptive element pitch selection can be changed for different operating modes, for example B-mode or color flow imaging, or for different operating frequencies. Since adaptive element pitch control is implemented in hardware, the transmit and/or receive aperture cannot be adaptively varied as a function of the depth of the imaging point.